


Concussed and Confused

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I Hurt JJ For Once, JJ Gives No Fucks, Reid Helps, bad things happen, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: JJ has a concussion from the unsub's attack.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Concussed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Something for Bad Things Happen Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Concussion

JJ’s mouth felt dry. Her skin felt cold and wet, as did her hair. She tried to open her eyes and whined softly against the harsh lights. Her head throbbed, especially where the unsub had struck her and rendered her unconscious. 

A familiar set of arms wrapped around her, and she inhaled, smiling to herself. Even though the cologne was right now making her want to throw up, she at least knew who was nearby. 

“Spence,” she whispered. 

“I’ve got you, JJ,” he murmured. “The EMTs are on their way.” 

She closed her eyes. “Good. The unsub-” 

“He didn’t make it,” Reid replied. “Stay with me, JJ, I think that you’ve got a concussion.” 

Reid was most likely right about that, and she  _ knew  _ that she shouldn’t try to fall asleep. But her head was lulling her that way. A way to escape the sights that made her head spin and the smells that made her want to vomit. 

Reid shifted and she opened her eyes again, turning a little bit to look at her friend’s face. His expression was soft and worn, his hair an  _ incredible  _ mess, and a black eye was starting to form around one of his soft brown eyes. She reached out, pain screaming at her every movement, and gently touched it. 

“You should see the other guy,” Reid joked. 

JJ had to smile at the joke and groaned. 

“Hi, miss? Agent?” A bright pen light shone into her eyes and she whined. “Can you tell me your name?” 

JJ thought about that for a moment. “Uhhh…. Jennifer Jareau,” she said, her own name sounding foreign on her tongue. 

“Who is the current president of the US?” the EMT asked as he took her vitals. 

JJ blanked on the name of the president and, as a federal employee, would normally kept her political preferences to herself (except in the area of women’s rights, which is something that  _ all  _ of the ladies at the BAU have agreed upon). However, apparently the concussed version of herself had  _ no such qualms  _ about this, for she replied, “Commander Cheeto in Chief.” 

Reid turned his head to start laughing. The EMT even cracked a smile. “And what’s today’s date?” 

“Today is February 11, 2019,” JJ said.  _ That  _ at least, she knew.

The EMT nodded and looked at Reid. “What’s her birthday?” 

“July 22, 1978,” Reid replied. 

The EMT nodded as the gurney and his partner came. “We’ve got Agent Jareau here, 41, sounds like she’s got a concussion,” he reported. “Vitals are good, but she’s kind of drifting in and out of consciousness.” 

“Alright, Agent?” The other EMT asked, “Who is your emergency contact?”

JJ groaned as they loaded her onto the gurney. “Husband,” she managed to say. 

“Your husband? Alright, can you tell me your husband’s name?” 

JJ completely blanked on that and she looked up at her best friend. 

“William LaMontagne,” Reid said as they started heading towards the ambulance. “I’ve got his information.” 

“Thank you,” the first EMT said. 

Well, if they have everything under control… why should she be awake? JJ closed her eyes to fall asleep. 

“Stay awake for me, Agent,” a third EMT said as they loaded her onto the ambulance, Reid hopping in less-than-gracefully. “We’ll take care of you, but you have to stay awake, just for a little while longer.” 

JJ groaned and nodded, opening her eyes again. She knew how this would pan out. 

It was going to be a long 24 hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
